Maybe the World Will Stop Spinning
by smileallthetime
Summary: A young, shy, idealistic girl gets the surprise of her life Seth/OC I disclaimmmmmm
1. Chapter 1

Maybe the world will stop spinning

" I think I am in love with Seth Clearwater" I say to my friends. They all exchange glances then and started cracking up at me.

"April, please, we all know that Seth is like A material and honey, your probably a C at best" my best friend Karah said. Although the words felt like they were cutting through me, I nodded. I refused to cry in front of my friends. They saw our social standing as inevitable and just wait until college. Don't get me wrong, we weren't unpopular. I talked to pretty much everyone. However, I was known as a "good girl", which wasn't exactly cool just really cute. With all that, I wasn't really the girl to date- I was the smart girl to flirt with and talk to. Sometimes it didn't bother me, most of the time it did.

"April, hello, earth to April" I heard as I snapped out of my inner rant. "Honey we don't mean to hurt your feelings, its just the way things are. Right now boys just don't see your absolute potential yet."

"I have to go to class" as I leave my friends I remembered my next class was with Seth. Too bad my dreams were stomped on by my loyal friends. He had been out for two weeks. His abscense affected me in a way I didn't even know was possible. Don't worry, I'm not one of those girls that falls for looks-Seth and I always talked in math. We were always partners for everything. Neither of us were very good, but together we were decent. So the two weeks he wasn't here made my heart "grow fonder" from his absence-you know the cliché. As I dejectedly walked in the direction of class, I wondered how things would be different if I wasn't a C-lister or whatever the hell my friends called me. As the classroom neared my view I caught a glimpse of Seth and my heart started pounding. Soo not funny I thought to myself. But this was what I stuck with. As I entered we made eye contact. I smiled but the look on his face was so intense, it frightened me. "Seth, are you okay-you've been out for two weeks-I was left partnerless" I tried to joke.

"April, can I talk to you after school?" My face flushed and I began to panic. What if he knew how I felt? What if he says he doesn't want to be friends anymore? I merely nodded to him and sat at my desk. " I'll meet you at your locker" he said. The rest of the day was a blur. As I took the last steps to my locker, I reminded myself that he was just a boy. April, you need to calm down! When reached my locker we made eye contact. It felt like the world was spinning.

"So what did you uh need to talk about?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Can I walk you home?" my hands started to shake and I dropped a book. Seth caught it mid-air. I absently wondered if he had grown.

"Sure" I said. He took my bag and before I could protest he shook his head. As we began to walk down the sidewalk he said "April, do you remember the old Quileute legends?" I nodded so he would continue. "Well they are true and I imprinted on you because I am a werewolf. Listen I know you don't believe me so I am going to show you. So just come with me-I swear-oh God April listen I know this sounds crazy please don't hate me." He said everything in such I rush I hardly caught it all. He was shaking and his face looked so distraught. "Maybe this was a bad approach I should have waited. What was I thinking? I am sorry-"

"Seth-does the person you imprinted on always feel as strongly as you do?" At first he looked panicked but I smiled and he relaxed.

"I don't know-Does that mean –um that you feel, I mean like me?" he said quietly.

"Seth, tell me you aren't joking"

"What? I would never- April don't you ever think that"

"When you were gone it felt like something was missing. Like part of me wasn't there" I couldn't believe I was confessing this to him. What if he was just kidding-stupid April now you are going to get hurt.

"So will you- be my girlfriend? I mean we are so much more than that or we will be- April I want to explain everything to you, I don't have the words-will you come to dinner with me tonight?" he looked at me pleading with the most sincere eyes that I have ever seen.

"Of course Seth-I mean I have to check with my mother, but Seth listen –if you weren't a werewolf" I whispered "You wouldn't want to be with me. So if this isn't what you really want- I mean your being forced to love me-"

"NO! April, it's like I was made for you. You and I should have been together regardless. You are the most important thing in the world to me." As he said this he took my hand. Warmth travelled through me.

"Seth you're so hot"

"I know"

"Seth-"

"It's a wolf thing" as we reached my house, I was overcome with a panic when he let go of my hand. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "So are you gunna introduce me to your mom? As your boyfriend?" I took Seth's hand and smiled. We walked in the house. My mother liked him right away and immediately agreed to let me go to dinner. It felt like I was in a Twilight Zone. My mother being so easy to accept a boy even though I had never spoken about him? Actually, I take that back that does sound like my mother. She has spent the last four years trying to pry out of me who I liked and to talk about things. Once she even suggested I was gay and was hiding it. I personally don't understand why she doesn't get that I don't talk about these things. I don't like to hear- you should go talk to him or advice on how to act. I am a firm believer that I always need to be myself and act on instinct. Not to mention she had me when she was older-ere go there was a serious generation gap. All this was happening to fast, I am convinced I must be dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Pack

" I can't wait for you to meet everyone. They are all going to love you." When we entered we were immediately pulled into hugs and smiles surrounded us. I met Emily, Sam's fiancée whom I immediately took to. Kim and I were bound to be the best of friends, or at least I hoped. After dinner, Sam pulled me aside and explained imprinting to me. Watching Seth's face through the whole conversation almost hurt; he looked on so anxiously that I wanted to go back and reassure him. Sam spoke of the intensity and of the danger of Seth being a werewolf. My head was spinning with all the different details until I was promptly returned to Seth. As I looked around the room, it occurred to me that every one of the girls was standing with their guy cuddled up. It wasn't exactly possessive or anything, just really loving. I half expected a choir to be singing out of nowhere. The way they looked at each other gave me chills. I looked up at Seth and was startled to find the same gaze staring back at me. My heart thudded in my chest. He laughed and I was positive he could hear it-penguins in Antartica could probably hear it. I shivered from a cool breeze coming through the window. He pulled me closer.

"Seth?" I whispered.

"Yes April?"

"Will it be like this always? I have never felt so at home with anyone in my life. But I am nervous this will all go too quick and you'll get bored of me. I am so lost with these feelings. I shouldn't fall so fast for anyone-but I feel sooo strongly for you-I can't even put it into words". I had no idea what possessed me to say all of this out loud.

"April, it will always be like this. Every day we will learn new things about each other. Trust me when I say I thoroughly understand how you feel-I feel stronger. It will hurt me to be away from you."

"Then don't be away from me" I realized that as I sat up with a start that everyone was watching us and smiling. Sam ushered the entire group out saying something that sounded like, "You all had the very same conversation. It's now their turn to discover exactly how tight our bonds are to each other."

"We are going to have to explain this to your mom. I just don't know how to go about it. Sam said he would speak to her. I mean, if your parents are full Quilleute they should believe or at least understand. Then we won't need to hide around your house. Until then, you are my girlfriend and that's it. But someday…" he trailed off. I began to picture our future together and I wondered how it would really turn out. If my parents understood then everything would be okay; if not I don't know what I will do. Seth and I talked for hours until I had to positively go home. We told each other little facts. I smiled at the thought that I would learn every little minute detail about him. As I walked up my walkway after a sweet kiss goodnight, I smiled foolishly. It must of have so obvious to my mother but she didn't say anything (very unlike her) –just smiled.

"Mom? How do you know what love feels like?"

"Well, honey-although I think it's a little soon to be asking me that question, it's like that person is your everything. Your future is depended upon being with them. April-Sam Uley called me up to have dinner, do you have any idea what that is about?"

"Uh Mom I have some things to tell you-Nothing BAD I promise, but I think it would be better if Sam explained it first"……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Maybe the world will stop spinning

My mother didn't panic, she didn't yell, she didn't say anything after Sam explained everything to her.

"Mom –Listen, I know it's a lot to take in-Ugh" My mom hugged me so hard I thought I would never breath again.

"Oh honey-this is exactly what I had hoped for you!" I was suddenly very lost and extremely confused.

"You knew the stories were real?"

"Of course I did baby-Oh I am so happy for you. I just don't know what we are going to tell your father. Hmm we will worry about that later." She hugged me again-_Oh God,_ more bone crushing.

"Mrs. Anderson, for April's precaution over the next few weeks, we think it would be best if either she stayed with Emily and I or Seth stay here. We have some difficult things we are dealing with and Seth is unable to separate himself from her." This is where she was going to lose it-no boys allowed, I knew it.

"Of course, I understand. Seth can stay here when he feels the need to." I really could not believe my ears. My mother was agreeing that my boyfriend (although I don't even know if that is right word) should stay with me.

"Oh Sam, I have always wanted the best for April-and now she has someone that really loves her. Seth Clearwater is a good kid with a good family." As if on cue, the doorbell rang and a tall, handsome boy with dark features was standing at my doorstep. As I opened the door, he smiled brightly. When he came into the room he put his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head. He had to lean down so far I almost laughed.

"Mrs. Anderson, it is a pleasure to have your daughter in my life. I am so elated that you are so accepting and understanding of our situation. I want you to know that April comes first in my life and you raised a beautiful girl." My mother beamed with pride. Seth had gotten so articulate. His smile was radiant I couldn't help but grin back at him. I tried to search my brain for what I did right to get him. Sam and my mother continued to talk on the couch, so Seth and I left the room. We began to go for a walk outside. As we swung our arms I did a twirl and lost my balance. Seth expertly caught me and gave me a stern look. I smiled sheepishly-still embarrassed. My heart began pounding in my chest when I realized he was going to kiss me. The world exploded and I had never felt so happy. He started humming "My Girl" and then busted into full belt of the song. We laughed for a good five minutes.

"My mom said you could stay with me, when you felt the need to." I said shyly, still not entirely sure if that was what he wanted.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I wanted to scream yes, but I attempted to be more subdued. At least subdued for me.

"More than anything. I know this going so fast, but I feel like even though we are so new that we have been together forever. I feel so at ease with you. Although I pretty sure that everyone feels that way about you."

"HA, yeah right. This is how it's going to feel-always. I meant what I said to your mom. You are my top priority. Unfortunately for you, you are stuck with me."

"AWWWWWWWW how in the world will I handle it?"

"I could give you an incentive if you are a good girl." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Seth? If people ask, do I call you my boyfriend, even though you feel as so much more?"

"That's fine. We can do whatever you feel comfortable with-but in my life you are my girlfriend. I don't know how I am going to put up with you." I shrugged my shoulders. "I cannot wait for you to meet everyone else. They are going to love you." He was so excited that I couldn't even tell him I was nervous.

"First I will introduce you to my mom and dad. They are so fantastic when it comes to this stuff. Then you'll have to meet Leah." His expression soured slightly."But don't worry; she'll love you-eventually. I am going to drop you back off at home. I am sure your mother wants to speak to you. I am so happy I could explode!"

"Please don't Seth, this is a new shirt. I am really really happy too-like realllllllly happy." He kissed me so fiercely I had to laugh. As he left my porch he gave me a lingering glance. How in the world did I get so lucky? I was surprised at the feeling of a piece of me was missing when he pulled out of the driveway. My mother was just as elated as when I left her when I got into the kitchen. I swear I saw wedding books on the table.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of humming. "Seth!" He laughed as I attempted to hide under the covers.

"Morning beautiful- I am taking you to school. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head suddenly vastly aware of my morning breath. As if he could read my mind, he handed me a mint.

"Seth, don't you want to eat breakfast before we go?" I said as I sat down on the bed when I noticed he was staring at me.

"I already ate, but I'll watch you"

"No, I am fine if you are-"

"Uh Uh-not healthy-you are eating missy" he pushed me down to the kitchen. He began to make a bowl of cereal for me. I watched him move around my small kitchen-or should I say _try. _Regardless, it felt like he belonged there with me.

"So I was thinking that we should go on a date" Seth said.

"Okay-but don't feel compelled that we need to do these things. I am so lucky just to-"

"Do these things- April what does that mean?" I began to panic. Could I tell Seth about my insecurities- my friends? We had been in our own little happy bubble for the past few days. I had almost forgotten my life.

"Nothing"

"I want to know what you meant"

"Forget it"

"No, please tell me" Before I could stop myself words began tumbling out of my mouth.

"Seth-you're handsome, funny, sweet, and POPULAR a.k.a not supposed to be with some C-lister like me. I am not that girl"

"Woah-what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not good enough for you" as soon as I said it out loud, I regretted it.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH? April, it is me that needs to be worthy of you. AGH NOT GOOD ENOUGH? THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING –" he started shaking.

"Seth? I'm sorry" I said quickly. He immediately stopped.

"Oh shit-that has never happened. I'm sorry. April-you are my soul mate-end of story" he took three long steps and grabbed me."Don't you every think anything different-ever" I could only nod I was so overcome with emotion.

Seth would not let go of my hand when we were at my locker. It was making it majorly difficult to get my books."Can we meet here after every class?" he whispered.

"Checking up on me are we?"

"Yup-plus I'm gunna miss your beautiful face during class." My heart was practically in a puddle on the floor in that moment. Classes dragged minute by minute lasting an hour. I decided not to say anything to my friends. They would learn in due time. After every class, Seth was faithfully waiting for me at my locker.

"How was class?" he would say.

"Boring-you?"

"Nothing interesting when you're not there" Then came the dreaded lunch time. My friends came over to my locker as usual to find me wrapped in Seth's arms next to Jared and Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Maybe the World Will Stop Spinning

"April-can I talk to you for a second?" Karah said. I nodded and walked toward her. "What is going on? Why is Seth at your locker-with his arms around you?" she hissed. I felt someone put their warm hands on my shoulders.

"Because she is my girlfriend and I like to spend time with her. April, we are going to lunch. You are coming I hope?" his smile melted me so I nodded. "I'm Seth Clearwater by the way. April is horrible with introductions. You can eat with us if you would like-it would be nice to-"

"I'm Karah and this is Martha and May and no thank you we have our own table. April we'll talk to you later" As they walked away I felt a guilt pain in my stomach but as soon as Seth took my hand it disappeared. I liked my friends but they weren't very supportive. I tried to think of a time when they were ever happy for me. I couldn't come up with one. When we walked into the cafeteria everyone stared. Seth took no notice. He was too busy smiling and chatting about our date this weekend.

"I am so excited. I came up with the best idea-everr" he said. "Tonight let's watch at movie at my house. Leah is gone and so are my parents. So it will be just the two of us." He attempted to make his eyebrows wiggle. It was a fail. I laughed at him.

"Math class came and today was partners day. Seth and I did surprisingly well at staying focused whiled taking breaks every few moments to just smile at each other. Every time his hand brushed against my arm I got chills.

At the end of the day, Seth brought me home to put away my things. Then we travelled off to his house. We watched Pirates of the Caribbean because it is an absolute classic. We pretended to swordfight until we fell on the couch laughing hysterically. The two of us just sat there laughing and making funny faces at on another.

"Are you happy?" Seth asked me a few weeks later. It was the day he had finally gotten his whole family together to meet me. I was beyond terrified.

"Unbelievably- I don't think I've ever been so happy. Why do you ask?"

"I just want you to be happy, April. That is the most important thing to me."

"Are you happy?"

"I have never been happier in my entire life-you can't even imagine."

"Good, because that is exactly how I feel."

"Don't be nervous about meeting my family. But I have to tell you something. You know my dad died a while ago. I call my mom-"

"Seth, you don't need to explain. I get it. Your mom has filled both shoes." He nodded at me.

"Anyways, Leah is the only one who might be difficult. She had a real hard time with this. Before Sam turned, Leah was his girlfriend and then her cousin Emily came to visit. Well-you can understand." At that moment, I felt so bad for Leah that I almost teared up.

"Did she love Sam?"

"Yeah-big time. Now she spends all of her time making everyone as miserable as she is."

"Can you blame her?"

"At first I didn't- Look it's not that we don't feel bad, we are tired of listening to it. She has gotten worse." I only nodded. I couldn't imagine if some other girl came between Seth and I. Almost as though he was reading my thoughts, he brushed his hand against my cheek.

"You won't ever have to worry about that- I never imagined it that way. I know its really hard for her. But there is nothing any of us can do for her pain."

"I know- I just hate that I feel so lucky when someone like Leah has to feel so crushed" Seth simply nodded"

"Well now you are going to get to see her first hand." We arrived at a small house with a flower garden in the front.

"Seth, your house is beautiful!"

"Thanks- I built it myself" I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Kidding-Ow" he said playfully. "Ready?"

"Ready as I am ever going to be." He gently placed his arm across my shoulders and guided me into his house.

"Mom, Leah! " he yelled. I winced at the volume of his voice.

"Geez Seth, you could wake up the neighborhood." He grinned at me as his family walked into the room.

"Girls, this is my girlfriend, April"

"It's really nice to meet you." I said. My voice noticeably shook. Leah smirked, but no one said anything.

"April, it is so nice to meet you. We are so happy for you and Seth. Honey if you ever have any questions about anything, don't you hesitate to call. You are family now." She came over and hugged me. " I hope you are hungry because dinner will be ready soon." She left toward what I presumed was the kitchen.

Dinner with the family was great with the exception that with everything I said, I got an eye roll from Leah. I hugged them goodbye, catching Leah off guard. Her face was priceless. I overheard Mrs. Clearwater saying to Leah," Your father would have loved that girl"

I wish I had known Mr. Clearwater. From everything that they had said about him, he seemed fantastic. A lot like Seth, they said. A few nights later I had a dream about Mr. Clearwater. We were in their kitchen and he had shaken my hand. Then he grabbed me into a hug and said, "Welcome to the family." I woke up with a tap on the window. Seth was standing on the overhang of my house. His face looked as though he had been crying.

"Seth-what' are you" he came through the window and crashed into me.

"You're okay-thank God. As long as you're okay"

"I'm okay-I'm fine-Seth what's wrong?"

"My dad's in the hospital"

"Seth, honey, your dad is dead"

"I know" he broke down crying in my arms. He just cried and cried. I stroked his hair gently and kissed his forehead. I didn't know what else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Maybe the World will stop spinning

I thought about everything I knew about Seth Clearwater. He was the single sweetest person I had ever met. He was always smiling, always happy. Even before I really got to know him, he was always ridiculously happy. That was one of the things that first drew me to him. The boy in my arms was not the happy, glowing Seth. I couldn't ever think of a time when Seth ever seemed upset. I overheard people talking about how put together he was at his father's funeral. They said he spent the whole time consoling everyone else. That was my Seth.

This was my Seth, too though. I heard a sob escape from him. "I'm sorry, April" as he moved to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Seth, honey, what caused this?"

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned in to kiss me. I shook me head.

"Seth, come here"

"I'm fine April, just a weak moment"

"Weak?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry it won't happen again"

"Has this happened before?" a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. " Seth, what is wrong?"

"I had this horrible dream. I was sitting with my father and then he started having his heart attack. We were laughing at something at the t.v. like two seconds before. I kept yelling at him to stop kidding around but then everything went black. I saw him in the hospital and my mom crying. Then I saw you in the hospital bed instead of him. Your eyes were closed and the monitor wasn't beeping anymore. I felt so sick, then I couldn't breathe. You, you, you…" he started sobbing again. I rubbed his back.

"I'm fine, you're fine, and we're fine. It's okay, it's gunna be okay" I said trying to reassure him. I knew well as he did that dream meant something. It frightened me. Something bad was going to happen and I couldn't say anything to sooth that.

"My mom is going to start dating again." He said after the sobbing stopped and his breathing went back to normal.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think she is going to date Charlie." He looked pained. "She deserves to be happy" he tried to say with conviction. I didn't believe a word of it.

"Do you not like Charlie?" He shook his head.

"No Charlie is great, he is great it's just… my dad" his shoulder slumped, " I am just a bad son."

"No Seth, don't be silly, you feel its too soon. Seth your mom is still madly in love with your dad , anyone can see that. But honey, she deserves someone too."

"I know, April" he said harshly. Apparently my face gave away my pain because he instantly grabbed my face in his hands. "I'm sorry; I don't know what that was. I just can't imagine ever loving anyone like I love you and I thought that's how my mother loved my father."

"Seth, if anything ever happened to me, I would want you to-"

"Don't even say that, don't even go there. I WILL keep you safe no matter what it takes." He said this with so much passion it hurt me. "I'm gunna go before I get myself in anymore trouble."

"NO!" I accidently yelled. I was suddenly filled with so much dread at the thought of him being away from me. "I mean- please stay, don't leave me." I sounded pathetic and I knew it.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I shouldn't even have said anything. I will patrol the house, nothing or anything will touch you"

"No, stay with me, please? I just want to be with you" He nodded and reached out to me. That night I fell asleep in his arms. I was warm and comfortable. I had never felt safer or more at home in my entire life.

"Rise and shine beautiful girl!"

"Seth, you are way too much of a morning person" I said grumpily but still smiling at his enthusiasm. He pulled me up by my arms and popped a tic tac in my mouth. Then he kissed me passionately.

"Today is whole new day my love and you are not going to leave my sight. So this will be a great day!"

"What about the classes we don't have together?"

"Well, technically, I can't be there but I will be texting you to check up on you. Plus you are in some of Jared and Kim's classes, you smarty. So they can watch you. I will meet you outside of your classes. It's gunna be great" he smiled.

"Aren't we going a little overboard?" His face fell "I mean as long as your are doing this because you want to see me, not just because of the dream."

"I always want to see you silly" he kissed my forehead."Now let's get you breakfast"

We got to school with Seth's arm wound tightly around me. He chatted happily about something he had seen in a movie. My mind was on his dream. What could it mean? "April, I would love it if you actually listened to me for a minute"

"Sorry, I was off somewhere"

"Don't worry at all, I am here"

"That's why I am worried. How will escape to another country with you on my tail?"

"HA HA HA, seriously you're a funny girl" he walked me to my first class and kissed me goodbye. I will see you after. This continued for two weeks. When Seth was on patrol at night, I was always with someone. I didn't have the heart to tell him that this wasn't necessary. I knew it put his mind at ease. I wasn't going to put any more pain on him. Sometimes I would catch him looking at a picture of his dad when we were at his house. I didn't want to hurt him.

I ended up feeling like I was really part of the pack. Kim and I got along great and Emily was like a second mother. I figured that Leah would eventually warm up to me. She didn't. Paul would often pick on my height and I would pick on his temper. Everyone else was great. Seth would sleep over a lot. My father was often away on business, so he was never home. My mom decided it would be best if we didn't tell him about anything other than that Seth and I were dating. One afternoon Seth and I were going to go for a walk on the beach.

"Aren't you sick of me yet?" I said jokingly.

"Nope, you aren't sick of me are you?"

"Nope, in fact I don't think I can fit enough Seth into one day."

"So I was thinking-"

"That's not good"

"Funny, anyways, I was thinking that I want to introduce you to the Cullens. I know that Jacob always talks about them horribly. But they are great. We fought together a while back and…"

"Fought?"

"Yeah but I don't think I should give you the details. Anyways, now that you are such an important part of my life, I think that you should meet them."

"Okay, are you going to tell the pack?"

"No, I don't think they really understand."

"Seth-"

"It's going to be great. They are going to love you and you have nothing to be afraid of."

"I trust you do you want to go?"

" I was kinda thinking tomorrow, I know its Saturday and we were going to do something just the two of us. But I don't have to run till eight and I kinda already called them."

"Aww, Seth I don't know what to wear, how to act. This gives me no time to prepare."

"They are going to love you just the way you are" He looked at me with these big pleading eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Maybe the world

We walked up to a beautiful house. Seth was practically bouncing with excitement. I , on the other hand, was shaking with nervousness. Seth knocked on the door and a beautiful, actually that doesn't even describe it, she was stunning, girl opened the door.

"The dog and his mate are here!" she said and then walked away. Seth pulled me into the house.

"Seth, I am so glad you could come. This must be April. Hello my dear, don't be frightened although I know that is your natural reaction" another beautiful women said.

"April, this is Esme and that is Carlisle, Dr. Cullen" he pointed to the handsome man in front of me. He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Seth told me how great you all are." I was babbling and I knew it. I heard a laugh coming from the other room.

"I am Edward, it is nice to meet you. You are very lucky to be with Seth. I can hear your nervousness. Its okay. " I immediately liked Edward. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. However he didn't hold a candle to Seth. He started laughing again. "No, you are right, Seth is much more your type. Seth you didn't tell her?" Seth shook his head.

"No, she can only take so much."

"She is right here" I said, confused.

"I'll explain later."

"A new friend!" I felt a rock hug me.

"Alice, this is April, she's my imprint." Seth said proudly.

"You are very pretty. However, your outfit. Anyway that can be fixed." She said. I almost scoffed at the pretty comment but I decided that it wasn't polite. "Jasper is not here right now, nor is Emmett so you will have to meet them at a later date." The Cullen's were some of the nicest people I had ever met. They gave me the tour and their house was beautiful. My grip on Seth's hand started to relax but his remained just as tight. We spent an hour talking. Carlisle explained to me about their past adventure together.

"Well, we had better be going. I promised Emily I would bring April to dinner." Seth said happily.

"Please come back anytime, April" I heard Alice whisper to Edward that I was sweet and funny. I felt that it was for my benefit but it didn't matter. As we walked out the house it turned to Seth.

"They were fantastic. Thank you for introducing me to them." He smiled at me and then grabbed me in a huge hug.

"Good, I want you to be part of every aspect of my life. I think that it is important that you know them." We headed back to Emily's. Seth had driven his car. His hand remained clasped in mine. We walked into Emily's.

"You brought her to the Cullen's?!" I heard Jacob yell. He pushed Seth out of the house. Seth let go of my hand.

"What the hell Jacob?"

"You put your imprint in danger?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You brought April to the Cullen's. I know you're an idiot but you never put her in danger you moron."

"She was not in danger! Jacob you are just an asshole and you know it. The Cullen's are good people. She needed to meet them!"

"What if that was what your dream was about? Huh? What if one of them lost control?"

"That's not what it was about!"

"You are irresponsible. You shouldn't even have her!" The next thing I know they exploded into werewolves. I wasn't thinking and ran onto the porch. Jared grabbed me from behind.

"Woah, April. Stay here" I heard horrible noises. I heard a grunt and saw Jacob storm into the room.

"I am taking you home, you'll be safer there" he roared at me.

"No! Jeez Jacob, what the hell?" I ran outside to see Seth. He was bleeding badly. He looked up at me and I flung myself into him. "Seth- where does it hurt? We need to get you to a hospital. I am so sorry, this is all my fault. When I released my grip on him, I realized I had gotten his blood on my shirt. I shrugged. I didn't like that shirt anyway. "Help! Help!" I screamed and started to run towards the house. Sam came running. I stormed into the Jacob. Although the tears were blocking my view I started hitting him. Jared pulled me away. He softly cooed at me.

"Kim, get her some water will you please?" he said to Kim who was shaking in the corner.

"No, I can't believe you Jacob. You hurt your own brother. You could have killed him." My words were all slurred and rushed. "I hate you!" I tried to pull away from Jared but he just held tighter.

"Drink some water April, Seth is going to be fine." I drank the water as my breathing slowed.

"I want to go see Seth" I said pitifully.

"When you calm down and I am sure he is all cleaned up. You shouldn't have had to see that. Now go stand with Kim, okay?" I was terrified and tried to break to get to Seth. "April!" Jared pulled me back. I felt Kim take me in her arms.

"It's okay April, he is fine. They have this weird healing thing. Sshhhh, I know you are upset. Jacob was just being an ass. He is pissed about Bella, not about Seth taking you to the Cullen's. He was just letting off steam. He was being as ass." She spit in his direction. The minutes ticked by and I heard Seth yelling. The tears started up again. It felt like I was the one that was hurt. A half hour later he came in all bandaged up. Him and Jacob shook hands and were smiling. I was furious.

"Seth Clearwater! He just beat the shit out of you and you are are- and your arm and that is it!" I screamed. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to run. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me out the door. Part of me knew he would catch up instantly, part of me hoped that he wouldn't so he could suffer like I was.

"April, I'm sorry. Sometimes we just get mad and lose control. The way he talked about me not deserving you-he was just jealous. "

"You scared me" I said to him.

"Yeah- when I saw you come out onto the porch all I could think was 'he is gunna take her' and I lost it" he smiled " But see? I am hardly hurt. Jacob didn't show it but I got a huge gash in him." He said proudly.

"Ya, Seth that is just great. You go fight and I stay in the house worried. "

"You don't need to worry about me, I am strong" he said in a very manly voice.

"Yeah, okay"

"I'm sorry"

"mmhhmmm"

"Please forgive me"

"You're forgiven"

"No I'm not"

"Yup, it's all fine. I am going to go home." I started to walk in the direction of my house.

"Can I come?" he said sadly.

"You can do whatever you want Seth" he ran and took my hand and pulled me into him.

"I really am sorry, I wasn't thinking that it would frighten you. I am an idiot" I nodded at him."but you still love me right?"

"Seth, there is nothing that you could do that would make me not love you" he relaxed.

"So you aren't mad anymore"

"Seth I told you- you are forgiven"

"Yeah but you are still upset."

"I am shaken up"

"Ugh, I am such an idiot. I will make it up to you. I'll drop you off at home and leave you alone for a little while."

"NO! I feel better when I can see you"

"But you ran away"

"You were supposed to run after me"

"Girls don't make any sense"

"Yeah well at least we don't get into fights"

"Touché" We walked back to my house in silence. I stood on the porch and threw myself at him. He caught me. "Woah, watch the injuries babe, what is with the sudden change?"

"You deserve it, I realized that it's not worth it to be mad" he grinned and spun me around.

"MWHAHAHAHA I am master of my girl"

"Yeah-sure" I said and rolled my eyes. We went to step into my house and were met with a very beautiful and angry face.

I would really appreciate reviews. If anyone has any ideas or opinions I would love to hear them  Thank you!!


	7. Chapter 7

"You got an F?" I heard my mother scream.

"Woah- Mom"

"An F, April? I named you April because it started with an A!" she was getting all red in the face.

"It was an accident Mom" I really had studied hard for a math test but I just bombed it. The material didn't make any sense to me."I really studied hard"

"Bull- How are you going to get into college with an F, April. I want you to get out of here and make something of yourself. You are turning into your father. When he was in school he didn't try."

"Daddy has a good job Mom"

"He could have gotten us out of here but we are stuck. Well it doesn't matter because baby we are leaving."

"What?"

"I am leaving your father and you are coming with me. I can't stand being with someone who is never here and treats me-"

"You are leaving Daddy?" I screamed.

"Yes" she said triumphantly. "We are moving to Massachusetts to live with my sister. It's only for a little while then we will get our own place." By then I realized that Seth was shaking and had left the room. I was shaking but I was trying to keep calm.

"Mom, you can't leave Daddy, he loves you"

"NO! Sweetie you don't understand these things. We are leaving in a week"

"What about Seth Mom, I can't leave him. I am his imprint. I am in love with him."

"He can come and visit. Now I need you to pack up your stuff. I am not telling your father until we are gone-"

"NO! I AM NOT GOING- YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, THIS IS RIDICULOUS I HATE YOU AND I AM NOT GOING!" I was screaming and I knew it. I also knew that I needed to get out there so I ran and ran. I was crying, again. Why did this have to be the worst day ever? "Seth? Seth?" I called out knowing he would be somewhere close by. He didn't answer. "Seth?" I heard a rustle in the bushes. I walked around and Seth was on the ground.

"She is not going to take you away from me." He said angrily.

"No, no she's not. I am not going, don't you worry."

"I don't care what it takes, you are staying here with me" he sounded different, a little crazy but mostly worried and self- assured.

"Seth" I cried at him. He pulled me into his arms and held me. I cried until I had no more tears left. He rocked me back and forth. "I don't want my parents to split up"

"At least you still have them" I only nodded and buried my head into his chest. We stayed like that for what seemed like seconds. I knew I had to go back inside. My father came back that night. I heard them arguing, there was screaming and the breaking of glass. I started yelling and a week later my mother left. She took off with all of her stuff. She tried to get me to come but I wouldn't. I watched her take off with my father by my side.

"April, I don't know how to raise a kid"

"I'm not a kid"

"I am a crappy parent-you should have gone with her."

"My place is here in La Push"

"Your mother told me about the boy"

"Everything?"

"Yeah- I don't like it, but I don't have a choice right?" I smiled and shook my head. I could see what he was thinking. He was wishing he had a strong pull so that my mother would stay with him.

"I'm sorry Dad"

"It's not your fault kid"

"She just-"

"wanted something different. Well now it's me and you. Pizza for dinner?" I nodded.

My mother didn't call for a month. I was so worried something had happened to her. I would have nightmares every night. Seth was always there. He had stopped having nightmares so he assumed that his bad dream was about my emotional stress. One day I stopped at Emily's looking for Seth. Everyone was all up in arms about something. I saw Seth and he pulled me towards him.

"I am going to have to make a big decision" he whispered to me. I looked around the pack and realized that Jacob was missing. I had heard all about his love for Bella Swan. I felt so bad for him. Jacob was fantastic when he was happy. He was funny and really good looking. But he was competing with a vampire who Bella was in love with. They were going to get married and he was going to change her. I personally thought that it was the most romantic thing that I had ever heard, but I kept that from everyone. Seth and I had gone to go visit the Cullen's a few times, in secret and I really liked all of them. Alice was so funny and I finally got to meet Emmett. He was intimidating at first but then he ended up being hilarious. Jasper made me feel safe and calm. I met Bella. She was only a year older or two than me but she seemed so much older. We took to each other right away.

"Yeah they are so so pushy " I said jokingly.

"Yeah, but they are good people" Bella said to me completely missing my laugh. She had a faraway look.

"Are you in love with Jacob?" she looked shocked that I asked.

"I love Jacob but-"

"It's complicated" I finished for her.

"Yeah" After that we had an understanding. I loved to watch her and Edward together. Their pull was unbelievable. When Seth and I got an invitation to their wedding I was overcome with excitement. I, however, realized that we may not be able to go. I looked at Seth and realized that he was deliberating. He smiled at me a few moments later and I knew. I was going to a wedding!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-maybe th world will stop spinning.

"Alice sent you a dress April" I heard Seth yell to me from the other room. I walked in as he was cutting open the box.

"That's illegal you know? Cutting open someone else's mail."

"As far as I am concerned we are one person, soooooooo it is fine for me to open your mail" I had zero response to that statement. I just looked at him as he pulled out the dress. "This is a nice royal blue, it will look really pretty on you April. Go try it on so I can see you."

I took the dress from his hands and walked towards the bathroom. How she knew my size was beyond me and it fit perfectly. It was royal blue and went right above my knee. The sleeves were off the shoulder and on the side there was flowery embroidery. I was simply in love with it.

" April, I know girls take a long time, but I am getting old here"

"Ha, that is a lie and you know it Mr. Clearwater. Patience is a virtue."

"Not when you are anxiously awaiting the arrival of your favorite girl in the whole world and you just know she is going to look stunning" By now, Seth and I had been together for almost a year, so you would think I would get used to his constant comments about my beauty (which I still did not understand) but none the less I started blushing furiously. I walked out of the bathroom and into the other room where he was standing. It appears he was reading a letter from Alice because his face was very concentrated on a piece of paper with careful script in front of him. He looked up at me and grinned widely.

"Well, I believe that you just blew my mind, you look great honey"

"You think? Actually I can't ask you, you are never honest"

"Wrong. I am always honest; I just always think you are beautiful. Besides whom else do you have to impress?"

"Touché, sir. However there may be some cute boy at the wedding that could sweep me off my feet. This dress just might do the trick" at that comment Seth frowned and his hands balled up at his sides. "However, I will kick him in the groin with my heel because I know that there is no one in the world more perfect for me then this guy I know. I think his name his Seth Clearwater, but I am not sure" Seth took two steps to close the gap between us and kissed me.

"So is this Seth Clearwater, handsome?"

"Only the most handsome man I have ever seen"

"Is he funny?"

"I cry with laughter"

"Is he good to you?"

"I don't think he could be better if he tried."

"Well I think he needs to try a little harder then. Are you happy with him?"

"Does the smile on face say nothing to you?" He kissed me again.

"So I guess there will be dancing at this wedding?"

"Seth-we have to dance-"

"I know and now you can see my moves" The robot dance ensued followed by the shopping cart.

"Yeah, your moves are something sweetie" he grinned at that comment.

"I mean, I am an excellent slow dancer"

"Is that right?"

"Yup"

"May we?"

"No because you teased me and because I must save my energy and your surprise for the wedding." Sometimes Seth was so stubborn but I wouldn't have him any other way.

A week and a half later, Seth's titanium grip on my hand was making me nervous.

"Seth we aren't going to be late, we are already twenty minutes early."

"I know, I just want to get a good seat."

"Seth has a thing about being late" Sue said to me.

"Yeah, I noticed." I smiled up and him.

"Edward must be so excited" Seth said. "I wish it were me" he mumbled thinking I couldn't hear.

"Oh, so you want to marry Bella? I see, well I am not quite sure what I am doing here" I said jokingly.

"Yes, I have been pining for her for ages." Suddenly we both realized that we were accidently making fun of Jacob. "This must be so hard for him" he said.

"I can't imagine. Bella loves him, but only as a friend. She calls you all the time to check up on him."

"I know, I wish I could do something."

"Her and Edward belong together Seth."

"Yeah, just like you and I belong together"

"Exactly" I laid my head against his shoulder and listened to his breathing. I started imagining our wedding. I would ensure that Alice was there to help because this was the most beautiful room I had ever seen.

"You will make the most perfect bride ever" Seth said, thinking the same thing as me.

"You'll make the best groom ever. Can you picture the pack in suits standing up with you?" we both started laughing. Edward walked out with Jasper and Emmett. Seth and I, not so subtly, waved. He grinned at us. He looked so happy it almost hurt to look at him. The music started playing and I was again shocked at how gorgeous and graceful Alice and Rosalie were. The "Wedding March" began to play and we all stood. Seth kept his hand around mine as we watched Bella walk down the aisle.

She looked unbelievable. Yes, Alice was most definitely helping me. I cried during the ceremony, I couldn't help it. Seth handed me a tissue, he always plans ahead. After we went to go congratulate the bride and groom. I hugged Edward and told him how handsome and lucky he was. He touched my cheek and said the same applied to me. I hugged Bella tightly.

"Well, first of all you are ridiculously beautiful. I cried through the whole thing and I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, I am so glad you could come. I really found a friend in you April"

"Good cuz now you are stuck with me" I grinned. We hugged again and I saw a look in her eye. "Maybe he'll come" I said.

"No, but this isn't about him, it's about Edward and I"

"You are so right" I kissed her cheek and stepped off to the side. I stood there and watched Seth talk to Bella. He looked so big next to her. I couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his tux. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well that was a great service, wasn't it my little water fountain?"

"Listen, I saw a few tears on you buddy, don't tease."

"So now it is food time, huh?"

"In a little while"

"Then there is some dancing huh?"

"Yeah, lots and lots of dancing"

"SAWEETTTTT" he said excitedly. This was turning out to be a wonderful and fantastic day. And I got to spend the whole thing with Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

We sat down to eat. Thank goodness the Cullen's remembered my boyfriend's appetite. Three plates later and two drinks down, Seth was done.

"That was soo good, even if it was made by-" I put my hand on his to make him stop. We were sitting with his mother, Charlie, her mom and a few other people. Seth smiled sheepishly at me. The music turned to something slow and we heard the D.J. announce it was time for the couple's first dance. I knew that Bella wasn't graceful but damn did Edward make her look like a professional. The two of them danced around the room like they had been doing it for years. It was beautiful. Everyone applauded and got up to join them.

"So, uh, I mean would you" Seth stuttered at me. I was shocked at his nervousness.

"Of course" I said and took his hand. He wrapped his arms around me but he looked uncomfortable. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine"

"You look upset"

"It's just-"

"Yeah?"

"I am not as good of a dancer as Edward" I started laughing. Seth looked so ashamed.

"Seth- you are the best, because your mine and I wouldn't want you any other way.

"Oh okay" We started to sway to the music and I felt so comfortable in his arms. It had been such an exciting day and I had used so much energy, I felt tired. I snuggled in closer and he kissed the top of my head. When the song ended we just kept swaying. A new dance song came on and Seth surprised me by pulling my hands. We danced around like crazy people doing the shopping cart, sprinkler, and the lawn mower. He spun me around and we laughed. I felt like I was in a dream. It might have been my surroundings with the flowers and candles or it could have been the fact that I was with the man I was in love with. I felt someone tap my shoulder and was greeted with the happy face of Alice.

"You look so pretty April"

"So do you Alice, obviously, thank you for the dress I will repay you"

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous it was my pleasure. Anyways, I am so glad you guys could come. I was wondering if we could switch partners?" I looked at Seth and he nodded. The next thing I knew I was in Jasper's hard arms. He exuded happiness and we danced slowly together.

"Jasper? Are you really happy or are you just doing this for fun?"

"Well- I told Alice it would be fun for her to dance with Seth and she jumped on the chance right away. You and I don't get to talk much so I thought that this was a good opportunity. I wish you could understand how happy you feel- look"

"Really? Because I was going to say the same thing to you"

"Seth loves you so much"

"About as much as Alice loves you"

"Yeah-something like that" Jasper was so graceful and our dance ended too quickly. I was happy I had gotten the chance to talk to him and hoped we would do so in the future. I found my way back into Seth's arms, when he quickly went rigid.

"What's wrong?"

"Come with me, stay by my side" He dragged me out the door and was surprised to find the angry face of Jacob. Seth pushed me behind him and told me to stay where he was. I couldn't quite make out what was going on, but it appeared that Jacob was getting very mad at Bella and Edward. What the hell are you doing, I thought to myself. Before I knew it Bella looked like she was going to break down. Edward spoke to her and she put on a brave face and went back to smiling. Seth returned and took me hand. He guided me back to our table to get a drink.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on? Jacob is back!" I hissed at him.

"I know and we will talk about it later"

"Let's talk about it now"

"I don't want to ruin a perfectly good wedding, April let's just concentrate on something else." I knew the whole story about Jacob and Bella. Seth had explained it all to me. I really felt for him- honestly but leave it to him to take things too far. He didn't imprint on Bella, therefore he should not end up with her, right? Well that was my opinion anyways. I kept it from Seth. I didn't want him to have Jacob think about it. Everyone had been mourning Jacob and now he was back. The question was-for how long? Seth guided me to the dance floor and we swayed slowly to the music. I could tell his mind was elsewhere so I tried to distract him. He just smiled down at me.

"I love you-you know that don't you? " he said to me. I nodded at him. "I won't ever leave you"

"Good because I count on you big time"

"Likewise" An hour later and we were both exhausted. We said our goodbye's to the bride and groom and set off for home. I dozed off in the car and felt Seth lift me a little while later. I laid my head against him. "Thank you"

"I can carry you-it's not a big deal"

"That's not what I meant"

"Honey-you don't weight thattt much"

"You shouldn't make jokes werewolf"

"I know and thank you" He kissed me goodnight and laid me on bed. He made a move to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To get your pajamas, you don't want to ruin that dress do you?" I laughed. He turned gracefully around while I changed and climbed under the covers.

"I am cold, I guess it's a good thing I have a heater"

"I have to go, but I will be back before you wake up"

"What, why?"

"I have to go talk to the pack and change. I don't know how long it will take."

"Well then let me come with you-"

"No, you need to sleep"

"So do you"

"I have duties"

"So do I-to be there with you. I bet Kim is with Jared"

"I don't need you to be there-"

"Oh" I am sure my face looked pitiful.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just need you to sleep, I worry if you don't get enough"

"I thought you hated being away from me as much as I hated being away from you"

" I hate it more but-"

"Fine Seth, just go. I am tired anyways. Goodnight"

"April"

"Night"

"I love you"

"Uh huh"

"April- I love you more than anything else. I just don't think that you coming with me is a good idea"

"Sure-so you said" I felt the tears in my eyes. He didn't need me the way I needed him and it hurt me. " I love you-good luck" He came and kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning really groggy. I turned over expecting to see Seth. I was sorely mistaken. I got up and got dressed. After wandering down into the kitchen, I made myself some cereal. I sat down in front of the t.v. to watch some foreign film. From what I gathered, this guy was in love with this girl but he had promised himself to another girl.

The scene had progressed to the man explaining his predicament to the girl he was in love with. She was sobbing. "Poor girl" I said out loud as my eyes started to tear up.

"I didn't know you liked foreign films"

"I didn't know that you don't know how to knock"

"Look, I am sorry I didn't make it back in time, it is just the whole-"

"I don't need to know Seth- You don't need me in that part of your life remember?" I realized that I was hitting below the belt.

"April, I didn't mean it like that"

"Everyone else's imprints are there during meetings. What is wrong with me that I can't be"

"Nothing! I just want you to get enough sleep"

"Well for your information- I didn't" I got up and put my bowl into the dishwasher.

"Why?" Seth looked so concerned that I almost softened.

"Excuse me for being worried"

"You don't need to be worried about me"

"Jacob was obviously back for a reason"

"Because of Bella"

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

"How long is he staying?"

"No one knows"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry, you are right"

"About what?"

"You should be at all pack meetings. This concerns you as much as it concerns me."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to load this on you-" I stood up on a chair. "Woah- please get down honey" I jumped off into his arms. " I didn't mean like that"

"You should specify"

We spent that day at Emily's. I wandered into the kitchen and was greeted with the solemn face of Jacob. "Hey Jake"

"Hey April- I uh- meant to tell you that I saw you last night and you looked really pretty"

"Thanks Alice-" I stopped "Jake- why did you leave?"

"It hurts"

"I know-"

"No you don't"

"You are right, I can only imagine but"

"No buts April, I feel like my whole world is gone now."

"Jake- can I say something without you getting mad?"

"Yeah"

"I know you love Bella, I get that-but don't you think you would have imprinted on her if you were meant to be with her?"

"Not necessarily, imprinting isn't a definite for everyone"

"Do you really know that?"

"No"

"Maybe she is better off with Edward" Jacob growled. "Because-" I said trying to soothe him "You are going to find some amazing girl to love"

"April, you have Seth you love him and he loves you unconditionally"

"Jacob, I had a big thing for Seth before declared his love"

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know"

"You didn't ask"

" It still hurts"

"I believe you, it must hurt so bad you can't breathe" He nodded."So bad that you would leave everyone who loves you because you can't take it?"

"It wasn't the best idea- but it was right for me. I don't think I am going to stay"

"Jake- you need to! Everyone depends on you"

"They don't need me"

"Yes they do"

"Name one person"

"Seth- he looks up to you soo much"

"He can look up to someone else"

"Embry and Quil?"

"They have each other- and Quil has Claire"

"Sam"

"He doesn't need me"

"Your dad"

"He is doing fine without me"

"I do"

"What are you talking about?"

"I like you the best out of everyone. I hardly got a chance to get to know you and you took off"

"I don't think Seth will like that"

"Jake- I'm not in love with you, nor are you with me. I think we could be really good friends"

"You have Seth"

"Who I am madly in love with, but sometimes a girl could use another guy's opinion who is not biased"

"You have everyone else"

"Jacob Black, I am telling you as someone who is outside the pack-"

"Wrong you are in the pack"

"that I want you to stick around. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"I'll think about it"

"That's all that matters" I walked over and hugged him tightly. I left without saying anything and went to find Seth. He grinned when he saw me. For the first time in a while- l felt like everything was going to be okay and complete.

_I am sorry for not updating in forever. I have really go excuses that you probably don't want to hear haha. Thank you for reading and pleaseeeeeee review! ___


	11. Chapter 11

"I have the whooollllllllleeeeeeeee day to spend with you"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Well in that case- I think I might be busy.." Seth attacked me and threw me onto the couch.

"Busy huh?"

"Maybe I could spare some time.." We started laughing. Suddenly Seth perked up.

"Let's go cliff diving"

"Today?" I said, slightly panicked.

"Yeah- today is the perfect day"

"Uh, yeah sure" I felt my heart start to race.

"I thought you wanted to cliff dive?"

"I do" I said unconvincingly.

"You'll be fine, I am gunna jump with you. You'll be very safe" he smiled at me. I smiled back and before we knew it , we were at the cliffs. My stomach started doing flip-flops. "You okay?"

"Me? Oh me I am great, I am fantastic" I should mention that I am terrified of heights, my brain screamed at me. We got ready at the end of the cliff. Seth put his arms around me. I held on for dear life and before I realized what was happening, we were falling mid-air. It was exhilarating. I screamed as loud as I could, then I felt the water rush around me. Seth still held me tightly as we swam back to shore.

"April? Wasn't that fun?" he said worriedly.

"Yes, that was fantastic!" He laughed and pulled me close.

"Again?" I nodded as fast as I could. We raced up the mountain, or what felt like a mountain. Seth stopped and scooped me up. He put me down at the top and pushed me forward. I did a victory dance. We jumped off three more times.

"Can I try it by myself?"

"I don't know April, I don't feel safe with that"

"Please, I think I can do it"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea" I took off and jumped. Apparently I don't know my own strength because I jumped a lot farther than anticipated. I landed in the water, safely. Suddenly a huge wave came and crashed against me and I swallowed water. The tide was pulling me away from the beach and I was coughing. I did what any person would do, I completely panicked. Now that wasn't the smartest thing. My arms were starting to get tired and I was frightened. The sun was setting and I couldn't see Seth. Another wave came and knocked my underneath. I couldn't fight it anymore so I stopped swimming. I felt someone reach out to me. Then I passed out. I woke up on the beach, spitting out water.

"You're okay- you're okay- just breathe" I heard Seth yell. I started coughing. I felt him wrap a towel and a blanket around me. That's when I realized I was shivering. Seth wasn't talking to me, he just carried me to the car. He sped way too fast. I didn't know how I was feeling, I think embarrassment pretty much took the cake. He kept looking at me anxiously but when I looked back he would turn away. He pulled into the hospital, jumped out and opened my door. He unbuckled me and put his arm around my shoulders. I could walk fine, just a little shaky. However, I knew better than to tell him that. He walked up to the front desk and anxiously requested Dr. Cullen. The women told us to take a seat and someone would be with us in a minute.

"No, we need to see him now"

"Just take a seat" I heard Seth growl but he lead me to a set of seats. He kept his arm around me. Still no talking. Finally, after an eternity, Dr. Cullen appeared.

"Come on in, guys" We followed him silently. I was starting to get very tired. I leaned against Seth a little more despite how angry he was. "What happened?"

"April decided to jump off the cliff by herself, overjumped it, got caught in the waves and couldn't swim back. She lost consciousness and swallowed at lot of water" Dr. Cullen looked at me. I nodded and then lowered my eyes. He checked me out and made sure I was fine. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"You are fine, April. But how about no more cliff- diving for a while okay?" He tapped my nose with his finger as a joke. "Just stay here for a minute and I will be back with some papers" I looked at Seth who was very obviously trying not to look me.

"Seth?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

"I shouldn't have done that, it was wreckless and stupid"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for saving me"

"What? Do you think I would let you drown? You are my responsibility and you got hurt"

"I ran and jumped"

"Yeah"

"Seth I am sorry"

"Let's just take you home to your dad, okay?"

"K" Dr. Cullen returned and I had to sign some things. Seth took my hand when we left. More for him than for me. He opened the car door. We drove back to my house where he put the car in park, got out and walked me to the door. He kissed me and walked away. I felt my heart shatter.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I whimpered

"I'll call you later" Then he left.

_Sorry for the wait, settling back into college is hard. Thank you for reading and I really appreciate (like really really love) reviews! ___


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you soo soo much for those that review! Please read and review. Sorry my updates are taking so long, life is crazy. Well anyways, here's the next chapter! ___

He didn't call. He didn't come by. I told my dad what happened. I was more than surprised by his reaction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, You went cliff diving? My little April went cliff diving?"

"Yeah, Dad I know that you don't think you are good at this parenting thing- but could you at least try?"

"Honey, I think you dreamt that"

"Dad, I jumped off a freaking cliff, got caught in the water and almost drowned and you are laughing?!" I screamed at him.

"Woah, April- I'm sorry. It's just that- well, you are terrified of heights. I can't get you to stand on a chair because it's too high. What gave you the idea that cliff-jumping would be any better than a chair?"

"It was fun, until I decided I could do it by myself. I was okay cuz Seth was there"

"Where is he now?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"After bringing me to Dr. Cullen, he left"

"That's not like him- he usually won't leave your side for a second"

"I know" I sobbed. My father awkwardly rubbed my back. I think I heard him mumble "You're freaking mother should be here"

"I think you scared him. He probably thought he lost you for a minute there, hon"

"Then shouldn't he want to be with me more?" I sniffled.

"Little girl- you will learn. Boys are dumb" I nodded at him. "So, let's make a pact. You won't go cliff diving anymore and I won't get mad that you did it without telling me"

"K"

"Kid, I am glad you are okay. I might not show it, but you mean the world to me"

"Me too, Daddy, me too" I went to bed after that. I half expected him to be in my room. I was very wrong. I slept through the night, dreamlessly. I got up to go to school, putting on my favorite outfit. Seth may be angry with me but I wasn't going to let it get me down. I apologized and I didn't know what I could do to make it right.

I walked into the school and my eyes instantly searched for my boyfriend. However, I didn't see him anywhere. I went to my first few classes and waited impatiently. Finally it was time for lunch. I expected to see him at my locker. He wasn't there. I sat at lunch alone. No one was there. Apparently I was missing some memo. I walked home from school. I figured Seth would be there with some explanation. Nope.

I gave up and decide that groveling was the only way to go. I walked briskly to his house. No one was home. I started to get nervous, what if something had happened? I began to run to Emily's. Everyone was outside, shouting. I ran faster. Everyone turned and looked at me then went back to their shouting match.

"Excuse me" No one looked at me. "Excuse me!"

"April, we are a little busy right now! However -I am sure you know why?"

"Where is Seth?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't! So please tell me what the hell is going on!" I felt my eyes fill up with tears.

"Seth, joined Jake to protect the Cullens"

"What?"

"Hasn't Seth told you anything?"

"Obviously not"

"Bella came back from her honeymoon pregnant" my jaw dropped. "Originally we were going to leave it but-"

"But?"

"The thing inside her was- is hurting her"

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. Jake took off to protect her- against us" Sam hung his head "Seth followed him then Leah. Our pack is split"

"How?"

"Seth is at the Cullens- look we don't have time to explain. But he left"

"Oh"

"Look, I am sorry kid"

"Someone needs to take me there"

"Honey – we don't have time" Embry said softly to me. "But I'll take you"

"No- you won't" Sam said very angrily. "No one is going over there."

"We can't April" I turned to Quil-

"Please?" He shook his head. "Fine! To hell with all of you" I took off again. I heard them yell after me. I felt someone begin to chase me but whatever Sam yelled, stopped them. There was nothing that could stop me from getting to Seth. The idea that he left without telling me stung badly. I couldn't believe that he kept something this big from me. I mean- I loved the Cullens, especially Bella. Maybe he thought he was saving me from worry, my mind spun with ideas. My little legs were killing me. I ran past my house when I saw my father.

"Dad!"

"Hi- why are you so flushed?"

"Running"

"Oh" he said confused.

"Can you drive me somewhere?"

"Sure- where?" I gave him directions. The next thing I know I was knocking on a big door. I heard my name and it opened. Far away I heard a howl.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for those that have been reviewing, it means a lot to me. Enjoy :)

"April- what are you doing here?" I felt a cold held on chin as they tipped my head up to look at them. Alice was staring at my with so much intensity, I forgot what I was going to say.

"Seth didn't tell her he was going be here. Or anything for that matter" I heard Edward's voice from far away.

"I see- well come inside" She guided me with her hand into the front room. There sat Bella who looked like a very sick, very pregnant woman.

"Bella!" I yelled, running to her.

"Hi, April, how are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that"

"Oh- this? This is nothing, I am just having a baby!" She squealed , the coughed.

"I heard and can very clearly see", I smiled trying to keep the joke light. I looked at Edward. He looked awful- well as devastatingly awful as the most handsome man I had ever encountered looked. I noticed him almost smirk. I grabbed Bella's hand- it was cold. She was trying not to fall asleep. "Go to sleep- I'll be here when you wake up" I said as I brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She was out.

"How did you know Seth didn't tell me what happened?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No"

"I'll tell you when this is all over. First I think there is someone you should see." He gently took my arm and pulled me out the back door. There stood an extremely shocked Seth, an angry Jacob and a smug Leah. "I'll leave you for a minute, is everything all right dog?" Jacob nodded tersely.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked stepping forward to reach me. I stepped back.

"I came to see Bella" _Why are you lying to him?_ "I heard she wasn't feeling very well, and well frankly- since I was left out of the loop, I figured I would come see her myself"

"Oh" he looked hurt.

"Don't give me that look Seth"

"I'm sorry but-"

"No buts- it doesn't matter. Emmett or Jasper will fill me in. Go do your duty" I turned to leave and felt his arms around me.

"It really isn't safe for you in there"

"Forgive me- but why do you care?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Dr. Cullen said to watch me over night- well nice to know that you were there to wake me up every few hours"

"There was some drama"

"That you didn't clue me on"

"I didn't want you to worry"

"Well I'm not"

"Okay- so go home"

"No- you see my place is here with Bella. She needs a friend who is normal" I spat the word. I was hurt.

"Well- you are going home where it is safe. Things could get chaotic and I don't want you to get hurt.

"I am obviously not your responsibility Seth, so don't worry about me." He huffed and turned. Edward met me at the door.

"That was harsh- don't you think?"

"Yes, I do"

"Bella is glad you are here- you are a soothing presence"

"Good- because I want to stay"

"You are safe here, April- you know that don't you?"

"I trust all of you" He smiled, although it looked worn.

"How are you-really?" I said when he went to open his mouth. He led me to the stairs and sat me down. Then he took a seat next to me.

"This thing is killing her"

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"I can't live my life without her but she won't give it up. She sees it as our baby- not the monster that it going to kill her"

"Do you blame her?"

"No-and that is the problem"

"Why is half the pack here?"

"Jacob left and Seth and Leah followed. They are going to protect us from the others"

"They aren't going to come after you- I don't think"

"Now that they are split- I don't think so either. But we can't worry about that when-" his voice trailed off.

"I understand" He quickly grabbed my face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Don't let some stupid argument that has been pushing a wedge between you get in the way. You love him- you came after him despite his irresponsibility with you. Don't throw this away, April, you never know when you are going to lose it" I nodded at how fiercely he said this. He placed a quick kiss on my forehead then pushed me out the door. "Now- go do the right thing" I stood outside with my legs shaking.

"Seth?" He appeared quickly.

"Is everything alright?"

"With them- yes. Us- no"

"I should have told you – I am an idiot and I know we have been through this. I'm sorry- don't be mad. And I did check up on you- that's why I decided to come after Jake. Edward loves Bella the way I love you. He just wants to protect her all the time. I keep convincing myself that if you stay away from all of this, you'll be safe. I know now, that it doesn't matter. You are a part of all of this and you handle it so well"

"I came to find you"

"Not Bella?"

"No- I ran to your house then to Emily's. I begged my dad to bring me here. I thought you hated me after the stunt I pulled"

"No! Of course not- you scared me to death and that's when I decided not to allow you in on my decision. I thought if I didn't talk to you- then you'd be safe. Things are going to go downhill soon and I don't want you to get hurt"

"My place is with you"

"You're right" He took a few steps to kiss me. "You need to go home and rest. Come back tomorrow. I have to patrol"

"I understand"

"I love you- and I promise everything is going to be fine"

"I love you- and I promise everything is going to be fine- I can feel it" I said. Edward appeared.

"Emmett is going to take you home"

"How do you do that?!"

"I'll tell you sometime" I had the most nerve-wracking day of my life- and driving with Emmett does not help that.


	14. Chapter 14

_First of all I have to apologize big time for not updating. I am such a brat and am sooo sorry. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I promise I will keep up better from now because I feel so guilty._

I slept peacefully that night because Seth had snuck back and slept by my side. I nudged him to go back but he shook his head.

"I need to remember that no matter what, my place is always here with you. You come first in my life" I just snuggled in closer to him and fell sound asleep. When I woke, he was gone. My first instinct was to feel hurt, but then I realized he didn't abandon me. I found my way back to the Cullen's- which turned into being a house of chaos. The moment I stepped near the door, I was tackled to the woods.

"Seth, what are you doing?" he had scared me.

"Bella is having her baby- it's not going well"

"Oh God, I have to get up there"

"No you have to stay here"

"You are right, there is nothing I can do" he looked shocked for a moment.

"You aren't going to fight me on this?"

"Of course not, but I feel helpless, what can I do?"

"Stay out here and keep me company"

"I think I can handle that" We sat down by the trees, me tucked safely in his arms. I heard a scream from the house and I winced. "She must be in so much pain. She'll be alright, won't she?"

"Of course, Edward would never let anything happen to her" he said convincingly but I knew there was doubt in his tone. I think Seth compared Edward's relationship with Bella- with ours. I don't know why, they were totally different situations. Edward wanted to eat Bella. Seth wanted to squish me and never let me go. Maybe Seth saw some of himself in Edward. Seth would do things to keep me safe, even if it wasn't okay with me. Bella always came first in Edward's life. She was his reason for being here. I was Seth's. I was anxiously awaiting the day when these supernatural things would stop occurring and it could go back to me and Seth time. Until then, I had to learn to live like this. Suddenly there was silence. Nothing like I had ever witnessed before.

"Seth" I whispered. He put a finger over my lips.

"She's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Bella, Bella is gone"

"That isn't possible"

"April-" he yelled as I stood up. "You need to stay here until we figure out what is happening. I can't hear her heartbeat anymore" I started to panic. I loved Bella. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. A very pale Jacob stormed out of the house.

"Jake- man what's wrong?"

"That thing- that baby"

"Oh shit"

"What do you mean- oh shit?" I hissed. I was confused and scared and no one was making any sense.

"He imprinted on Bella and Edward's monster" I sat down right where I stood up. My world was spinning. This was so not happening. Seth put his arm around me and whispered for me to breath.

"I don't know what to do" Jacob ran his hand through what was left of his hair. "She is my reason for being on this earth"

"How is Bella?" Seth managed to say.

"She-"

"No- don't say it-"

"April"

"She is fine"

"Edward changed her" I heard a beautiful voice say close by.

"What?" I felt Jacob turn angry. "Where is the baby"

"With Rosalee"

"I am going to go see her"

"If she lets you" Alice murmured "We think it worked, we think she is going to be okay" Alice looked so pained.

"You can't see?"

"I don't know"

"She'll be okay, she has to be"

"You won't be able to see her"

"I understand"

"Seth, I think you should take April home"

"No, I want to stay- I promise I won't go in the house, I'll just stay outside with Seth. I know I am only human and therefore a hazard but-"

"No buts, honey the safest place for you right now, is not here. I will come by every hour with an update" I couldn't argue. Seth knew best this time and I knew it. I hugged Alice.

Every hour, true to his word, Seth came by. The news was always the same. Updates on the baby and Jacob. That was one thing I didn't know how to deal with.

"She's awake!"

"Oh Thank God!" I yelled.

"You alright honey?" my dad yelled. He had no idea about my crisis.

"Fine, just found a pair of pants I was looking for"

"You are a horrible liar"

"Well you are a horrible updater"

"She has a keen sense of not killing humans"

"What do you mean?"

"Alice thinks you can see her?"

"Really?!"

"Yes, but I won't be leaving your side"

"That is fine with me" I threw my arms around him. I was going to go see Bella and her baby. My life was about to get a whole lot weirder and a whole lot scarier.


	15. Chapter 15

They were beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. Edward beamed proudly at Bella. Bella stared longingly at the baby in front of her. "Reneesme" she told me. She didn't sound like my Bella. Her voice was so pretty. I asked to hold the baby.

"Oh, April, I don't think that is a good idea. We don't know how she'll react to humans yet"

"I see" I was mildly hurt for no good reason.

"I think she'll be fine" Bella insisted. She took a step towards me. She cooed something to her daughter. Seth lingered protectively by my side. The baby in my arms smiled. Suddenly she reached to touch my face. Images blurred across my vision. The wind blew my hair back as Edward quickly snatched her from my arms.

"She is beautiful but, never mind"

"What April?" Edward said.

"She, I, it's just when she touched my face, I saw these pictures. I know it's weird- its just me" They all began laughing. I must of looked confused because Bella gently wrapped a cool arm around me.

"April, Reneesme has a gift. She shows what she is thinking by touching you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe that I don't feel surprised at all. I should have guessed things would get slightly more odd than this" again laughter echoed around. Suddenly the baby laughed. You could hear a pin drop in that room. The chatter picked up again after moment everyone crowding around the baby. I felt a warm arm around my shoulders leading me outside. I leaned into his side.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside, we just need some fresh air I think"

"Good idea" I allowed Seth to lead me outside.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, how do you feel?"

"Great"

"Good"

"April, why are you crying?" he rushed to brush my tears away. I really didn't notice that I was bawling my eyes out. It was just happening.

"They are just such a beautiful family, Seth, and to think that they almost lost that. And everyone – except for Jasper maybe, looks so happy. I want that" I pushed another tear aside.

"Someday, April, you and I are going to get married. We are going to get a cute little house on the Rez, way too close to my mother and your father. It will be right near the beach so we can go there everyday. We are going to have a white picket fence- just like they say in the movies. There is going to be a tree with a tire swing in the front. Everything in our lives is going to be perfect- I promise."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah" he said sheepishly "Don't you?"

"Yeah, of course"

"How many?"

"3- you?"

"Three" he grinned "I honestly believe that once everything blows over- when the pack, both of them, relax and the Cullens become friends with them, everything is going to be fine. You and I are going to finish high school. Then we are going to go to the same college. How would you feel about us getting married before college?"

"As much as I would love that, don't you think that would be hard- living situations?"

"We'll both get jobs and rent our place. What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I guess I 'd like to teach, you?"

"Yeah- you know what? Me too- high school though. I think the kids would think I was cool" I laughed at him.

"Oh definitely- I would want elementary"

"Oh, sweetie that would be great- we could have the same students" I laughed at him enthusiasm. "Who is your best friend?"

"You"

"Besides me, April"

"Uhh, well I love my friends from school- but Kim really understands me. Who is your best friend- besides me of course"

"I would say Jacob"

"Really, even though he rags on you all the time?" I liked Jacob a lot, I just figured that Collin or Brady would be more likely candidates.

"He is like the big brother I never had. I mean I love Leah" I laughed at the face he made "But it's nice to have a guy to look up to"

"That's what I told him"

"When?"

"When he came back, he told me he was going to leave. I asked him to stay for you. Then I asked him to stay for me, because I like him"

"As much as me?" Seth gave me a puppy-dog face.

"Much more" He crossed his arms over his chest. I attempted to pull them apart, which was useless. "I mean I like him.. but I am head over heels in love with you" he smiled down at me. He opened his arms and I stepped into them. For a moment, I thought ever thing was going to be just fine. I was, of course, wrong.


End file.
